In Our Time
by Jung N.Ga
Summary: YunJae / Chapter One / "Aku bahkan masih berpikir kalau otak ku sudah tidak waras. Masih saja bisa melihat dirimu didalam setiap langkah ku, masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mu, masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu, masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit mu. Segalanya. Segalanya tentang diri mu tak pernah bisa aku hapus."


**In Our Time**

.

.

**YUNJAE**

.

**Title : In Our Time**

**Chapter One**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Author : Jung **

**WARNING! Boys Love – YAOI!**

.

_Aku bahkan masih berpikir kalau otak ku sudah tidak waras. Masih saja bisa melihat dirimu didalam setiap langkah ku, masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mu, masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu, masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit mu. Segalanya. Segalanya tentang diri mu tak pernah bisa aku hapus. Tak akan pernah bisa. Dari situlah aku yakin, diriku memang sudah tergila-gila oleh mu, bukan yang lain._

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

"Mulai saat ini nama mu adalah Youngwoon Jaejoong, kau mengerti?" pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu menatap wajah ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku bisa ada dirumah semewah ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku hanya bisa merasakan perih dibagian punggung ku. Dan kepala ku terasa sangat pusing, seperti sebuah mesin yang dipaksa bekerja seharian penuh, panas dan sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"H-hum," dengan sedikit anggukan dari ku, pria bertubuh besar itu meninggalkan ku sendiri diruangan yang sangat besar ini.

Yoongwoon Jaejoong.

NGINGGGG

Aku menutup kedua telinga ku. Aku bisa mendengar dengungan yang sangat nyaring.

Aku membuka kedua tangan ku yang semula menutup telinga ini. Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tengah aku tempati, hanya ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, ranjang dengan ukuran _king size_ dengan nakas kecil disamping kiri kanannya, sebuah cermin, meja rias, dan sofa kecil yang menghadap ranjang. Dan semua hal dalam ruangan ini berwana putih.

Oh! Ada sebuah pintu yang ku yakini menuju kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, pintu kamar ini terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya pria yang cukup menyeramkan, maka pria yang telah membuka pintu kamar ini nampak sedikit lebih _friendly_, buktinya ia tersenyum dengan cukup ramah kepada ku.

"_Annyeong_~" pria bermata sipit ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang sedang aku duduki.

"_A-annyeong_..." dengan terbata aku menjawab sapaan hangatnya.

"Hey! Tak usah takut, aku tidak akan menerkam mu kok," pria tadi mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, tepatnya disamping diriku.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat ramah, lihat, akibat dari senyumnya yang sangat lebar mata sipitnya jadi semakin tidak terlihat. Karenanya aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama ku _Micky_ Yoochun," pria bernama _Micky_ Yoochun itu mengusap surai rambutku.

Aku merasakan hal yang sangat nyaman saat pria bernama Yoochun tadi mengusap rambut ku, hangat, sama seperti tangan seorang kakak yang seolah-olah akan melindungi adiknya.

Kakak? _H-hyung_?

SREAKK

"Erghhh..." Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau kepala ku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit sekali.

"J-jae? _Gwenchana_?" Yoochun mengentikan gerak tangan ku yang sedari tadi menjambak-jambak rambut almond ku.

"_A-appooo_~"

Dan detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara Yoochun yang memanggil nama ku. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Jaejoong POV END**_

.

.

.

"Jaejoong baik-baik saja," pria berwajah rupawan itu nampak sedang memberikan informasi kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

Setelan kemeja biru muda dengan celana berwarna hitam terlihat sangat kontras membalut tubuhnya. Sesekali pria bernama Yoochun itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pagar besi balkon ruangan Jaejoong.

Ya. Yoochun sedang menelepon seseorang, entah siapa. Raut wajahnya sangat kontras menampakkan raut keseriusan.

"Aku tidak tau, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar tersebut. Menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur mewah itu, nampak tak bergeming sedikit pun walaupun ada seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Hyeeee? Jangan berbuat bodoh _Hyung_! Aku yang akan menjaganya disini," suara Yoochun sedikit meninggi. Menyebabkan dokter yang rambutnya sudah nampak putih tersebut menengok ke arahnya, terkejut.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk Yoochun melafalkan kata '_mianhae'_ ke arah sang dokter yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari pria berjas putih tersebut.

"_Ne_. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu di Jepang, tak ada bantahan!"

"..."

"_Arrayo_. Percayalah padaku," Yoochun menutup kedua matanya.

"..."

"Hm, _Ne_!"

PIK

Yoochun memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. Menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Kang_ Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yoochun.

"Reaksi yang wajar mengingat namja cantik ini menderita amnesia," dokter Kang membereskan peralatan dokter yang ia bawa, menatap wajah Yoochun.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan Jaejoong akan mengingat kembali semuanya?" Yoochun menatap wajah namja tua tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, bukan amnesia permanen, ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, terlebih..."

"Terlebih?" Yoochun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Hahaha. Tak usah tegang begitu Yoochun-_ah_, ia bisa kembali mengingat jika hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya itu muncul secara perlahan," dokter Kang menepuk bahu Yoochun.

"_Arra.. arra..._" Yoochun memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Lalu.. Apa yang menyebabkan ia pingsan?"

"Sepertinya ia baru saja mengingat suatu hal dimasa lalunya, dan otaknya dipaksa bekerja keras untuk mengingatnya," jawab dokter Kang.

Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas. Nampak buliran keringat membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Namja cantik ini milik-'nya' bukan?" dokter Kang ikut memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Ya," Yoochun menjawab singkat.

"Pria muda itu selalu saja tau barang bagus, hahaha," sedikit meledek dokter tersebut tertawa cukup lembut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan pria itu lakukan jika ia mendengar perkataan Anda Tuan Kang," menggeleng pelan, Yoochun ikut terkekeh geli.

"Ia tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepada pria tua ini, aku bahkan sudah mengabdi kepada keluarganya seumur hidup ku, hahaha," lanjut pria tua tersebut.

"Ah! Sudah larut, aku pulang dulu, obatnya sudah ku letakkan diatas nakas itu," dokter Kang menunjuk meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Ne," jawab Yoochun.

"Waktu minum obat itu juga sudah ku catat, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baik, mari saya antar," Yoochun mengikuti sang dokter menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah! Satu lagi, jika terjadi suatu hal segeralah beritahu ku," pinta dokter Kang sebelum mobil yang ia kendarai meninggalkan mansion besar tersebut.

Satu anggukan dari Yoochun, sedan hitam yang dinaiki dokter Kang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

TEP

Mata bulat itu membuka secara mendadak. Dengan nafas yang terkesan memburu namja pemilik mata bulat itu mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Mimpi apa ia barusan?

Namja tadi menutup kedua mata indahnya, terpejam dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah-olah ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh segala hal yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

SREEKK

Dengan tertatih ia menuju sebuah pintu keluar kamar yang sedang ia tempati.

CKLEK

Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua sosok tegap nampak berdiri masing-masing dikedua sisi pintu tersebut.

"T-tuan," pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu menyadari kehadiran sang namja, dan membungkuk dengan patuh.

"Apakah ada yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan Jaejoong?" tanya pria satunya lagi yang berada di sisi kanan pintu tersebut.

"H-hee?" Jaejoong terkejut, 'T-tuan? Kenapa dirinya bisa dipanggil tuan'

"A-aku ..." belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan _namja _bernama Micky Yoochun yang menemui dirinya kemarin.

"Jaejoong?" Yoochun mencoba memanggil Jaejoong yang terlihat melamun sambil menatap wajahnya.

"_N-ne_?"

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun.

"_A-ani_... Yoochun-_ssi_..."

"Ye?"

"A-aku... B-bagaimana... Ahh," Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja yang Yoochun gunakan.

Tubuh namja cantik itu hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak segera memegang bahu Yoochun, kepalanya sakit lagi! Sakit sekali!

Dengan satu tarikan yang cukup lembut Yoochun menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu menuju kedalam kamar. Menidurkan tubuh pucat itu dan membenarkan posisinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan menceritakannya secara perlahan," Yoochun mengusap dahi Jaejoong.

"T-tapi..."

"Tubuh mu masih lemah, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan setelah mendengar ceritaku, _arraseo_?"

"N-ne," Jaejoong tersenyum samar .

"Beristirahatlah," pinta Yoochun.

Kedua mata bulat itu terpejam begitu merasakan suara lembut Yoochun. Dan selanjutnya hanya ada suara dengkuran halus yang mengiringi langkah Yoochun menjauhi tempat tidur tersebut.

'_Mianhae_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END for Chapter One**_

_** TBC**_

_** Next Chapter Two**_

_**Note :**_

Ahhh... Akhirnya muncul ide cerita ini tiba-tiba! Padahal lagi ngerjain tugas! Terima kasih udah membaca Berminta untuk meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
